Perguntas
by Srta.Kinomoto
Summary: TRADUÇÃO.Era um jogo que os dois amigos jogavam, fazendo perguntas um para o outro. E a única regra era que você devia ser honesto, não importava o que era perguntado. Yaoi.


**Titulo original: **Questions

**Autor(a): **thatreevesgirl

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **Era um jogo que os dois amigos jogavam, fazendo perguntas um para o outro. E a única regra era que você devia ser honesto, não importava o que era perguntado. Yaoi.

* * *

Nota da autora: Gaara pode parecer meio OC, porque eu o fiz com vinte cinco anos e assumi que talvez ele cresceu em habilidade de conversar, e opiniões e se tornou um pouco mais humano nesses nove anos que eu acrescentei a sua idade.

* * *

"Se Kyuubi fosse removida, quanto você acha que eu mudaria?" Naruto perguntou

A resposta de Gaara para Naruto foi precedida por um bufo e o zumbido macio de uma voz baixa, pensativa, "Eu acho que você estaria morto."

"Você não _está _morto."

"Eu _estava _morto."

Naruto não podia realmente argumentar com isso, e não era como se pudesse pedir a alguém que poupasse a sua vida só para que ele pudesse viver sem o demônio residente nele. Era inacreditavelmente egoísta e simplesmente impensável pedir uma vida em troca de algo como isso. Também era impossível desde somente Chiyo sabia o jutsu que trouxe Gaara de volta a vida.

"Sério, Gaara, você acha que eu iria mudar? Você definitivamente mudou com o passar dos anos. Você fala, você sorri...grandes kages falecidos, você até mesmo ri de tempos em tempos. Quando eu conheci você, você nunca fazia nenhuma dessas coisas."

Gaara levantou uma inexistente sobrancelha, "Eu falava antes que Shukaku fosse removido, eu não era mudo, Naruto."

Naruto não podia discutir com isso também. Maldito Gaara e suas respostas precisamente corretas. Estavam sempre no caminho do loiro. Naruto estava tentando chegar a um ponto, e Gaara não estava ouvindo as coisas importantes que ele tinha para dizer.

"Você era quase mudo. Assim esta melhor?"

"Muito."

A conversa entre os dois homens se acalmou e mais uma vez Naruto reiterou sua pergunta, "Você acha que eu mudaria?"

Gaara não tinha que pensar sobre isso por muito tempo, ele somente respondeu sem duvidas, "Eu não acho que você mudaria muito."

Naruto, curioso porque Gaara achava que ele permaneceria o mesmo, perscrutou-o com olhos questionadores e esperou que o líder de Suna explicasse. Gaara não respondeu, somente se acomodou na areia abaixo dele e olhou para o céu.

"Oh por piedade, me diz por que você acha isso," Naruto murmurou exasperado. A impaciência certamente estava do topo da lista das qualidades menos atrativas do shinobi da folha.

"Por que você não mudaria."

Naruto lhe lançou um olhar afiado, e então jogou palavras afiadas em seu amigo, esperando colocá-lo em seu modo falador. "Você ainda é um maldito mudo."

Pegando uma pedra e rolando ela entre seus dedos, entre as curvas de carne, e mesmo deixando-a girar em sua palma, Gaara decidiu que a rocha era muito mais interessante que Naruto. Isso foi especialmente verdadeiro quando o chakra do Kazekage se alargou em cima da pedra e pouco a pouco começou a quebrá-la até que ela fosse meramente um punhado de areia.

"Por que, Gaara, me diz, por favor," Naruto lamentou-se como se tivesse doze anos de idade, não os vinte e cinco que ele realmente tinha.

"Você poderia mudar um pouco. Você seria mais quieto, com certeza."

"Tch, porque eu me tornaria mais quieto? O exato oposto aconteceu com você."

Gaara jogou a areia que estava brincando em Naruto e pegou outra rocha, "Por que você é barulhento afim de cobrir o silêncio."

Gaara tinha um jeito de quebrar o lindo e pequeno cérebro de Naruto toda vez que eles começavam a ter uma conversa profunda, e essa indicação em particular parou a mente de Naruto por um bom minuto ou algo assim. Pelo tempo que o jounin da folha estava pronto para admitir a derrota mental, Gaara tinha outro punhado de areia, e lançou em Naruto outra vez.

Uma afiada lamentação perfurou o silencio entre os dois homens. "Para com isso!" Naruto gritou alto. "E você se importa em explicar essa sua teoria estranha? Eu não entendi."

Gaara suspirou, "Você não entende muito, entende?"

Naruto com certeza não tinha a habilidade para fazer e controlar a areia como Gaara tinha, mas o talentoso shinobi conseguiu rapidamente lançar um pedra minúscula pelo ponto cego de Gaara, de modo que ela batesse no ombro do cabeça vermelha e então caísse no chão. Naruto era um dos poucos ninjas vivos que conseguiam passar pela primeira linha de defesa de Gaara, a areia que estava sempre presente ao redor do líder de Suna.

"Eu acho que você detesta o silencio por que esta com medo do que vai ouvir entre ele. Você o cobre, porque o silêncio não é realmente silencioso a você, e nunca vai ser a menos que raposa demônio seja removida. Você entende agora?"

"Não," Naruto disse monotonamente. Gaara resmungou e friccionou sua cabeça com seus dedos enquanto pensava como explicar algo tão simples a alguém com uma mente tão limitada. Ele não teve que pensar mais quando Naruto começou a rir. O amigo de Gaara era sempre um otário quando se tratava de uma vingança bem planejada.

"Você é uma dor de cabeça, sabia?"

O riso triunfante de Naruto fez Gaara revirar os olhos, especialmente quando o homem adicionou, "Eu acho que isso faz você um faminto por dor e punição."

"Obviamente."

Naruto tacou outra pedra em Gaara, mas dessa vez ela foi pega pela areia e em um piscar de olhos jogada dolorosamente de volta acertando Naruto bem no meio da testa. "Ow, seu bastardo, isso dói! Sua vez, faça a maldita pergunta."

Gaara pareceu um bocado satisfeito consigo mesmo e deu um de seus sorrisos que tinham começado a aparecer cada vez mais com os anos. Após pensar por um momento, Gaara perguntou, "Você sempre se sente solitário?"

Naruto nunca provocou Gaara segurando as respostas, elas as cospia para fora assim que podia se decidir por uma, então após alguns segundos pensando o loiro já estava pronto para apresentar seu caso. "Eu suponho que isso depende. Eu tenho um tonelada de amigos, e quando eu estou com eles eu me sinto como se fosse o cara mais sortudo do mundo inteiro, mas às vezes eu desejo que pudesse encontrar algo mais. Então tecnicamente eu não estou sozinho, mas as vezes eu sou solitário, especialmente nas noites em que eu preciso de um pouco de, um, conforto carnal."

"Então você esta solitário quando não esta fazendo sexo?"

"Isso são duas perguntas, completamente contra as regras," Naruto respondeu agudamente.

Gaara rosnou sob sua respiração, "Não, não é, isso é esclarecimento. Esclarecimento não conta como duas perguntas."A batida macia de Naruto na areia era a única coisa que Gaara recebeu de volta, então ele adicionou, "Eu jogo o jogo do silencio muito melhor do que você, então, só responda a pergunta."

"Eu estou pensando, só me dê um segundo," Naruto sibilou de volta. Naruto franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas, um olhar de concentração profunda em seus rosto. "Eu estou solitário quando não posso estar intimo com alguém, sexo e diversão e tal, mas é legal ter alguém para se conectar com você em um nível mais profundo."

"Há níveis mais profundos de Uzumaki Naruto, que os céus proíbam..." Gaara riu enquanto sua voz se arrastava para fora.

"Zombe de mim agora, homem de areia, é a minha vez, e eu vou ser cruel se você continuar rindo." Naruto observou que Gaara não fez nenhum tentativa de suprimir sua risada, então naruto começou a pensar sobre coisas que iriam realmente irritar seu amigo, e havia uma questão que definitivamente estava no topo das coisas que Gaara odiava discutir.

"Por que, em nome de todos os kages falecidos, você ainda é virgem com vinte e cinco anos?"

A risada de Gaara foi imediatamente silenciada. Naruto sabia como ir bem na jugular, isso era certo. Gaara resmungou enquanto tentou pensar em uma resposta apropriada, uma que conduziria a menor quantidades de piadas do loiro. A regra mais importante no jogo deles era ser honesto em todas as respostas, mas as vezes (graças a Deus) havia mais de uma. Desse modo Gaara não tinha que dizer, _por que eu não estou pronto para ser intimo com ninguém ainda_, ou, _até hoje, eu tive um relacionamento de tão longa data com a minha mão que eu acho que ela ficaria com ciúmes se eu arrumasse alguma outra pessoa._

Gaara se decidiu por esse preferivelmente. "Eu não sou um cara animado e divertido. Tem sido difícil encontrar um parceiro disposto. Eu não recebi muitas propostas, Naruto."

Naruto virou o rosto para Gaara e amou, tentando mostrar que ele se senti mal pelo Kazekage. "Aw, eu tenho certeza que tem algumas garotas bonitas caídas por você, uma que esta pronta e querendo deflorar um cara atrativo como você. Você deve ter ao menos alguém que você considera, certo?"

"Quem esta quebrando as regras agora?" Gaara sibilou.

"Não, eu estou ES-CLA-RE-CEN-DO," Naruto zombou com silabas grandes e lentas, e então deu uma risada entusiasmada para pontuar sua argumentação. "Esta dentro do reino da pergunta _e _pertence a sua resposta então coloque para fora, calças de areia."

Naruto tinha mil apelidos horríveis para Gaara, e a maioria envolvia areia. Gaara se encolheu de asco ao apelido, mas respondeu do mesmo jeito. "Eu suponho que considerei algumas pessoas."

"Quem?"

Gaara olhou irritado para Naruto, "Essa linha de perguntas não pertence mesmo ao esclarecimento."

"Só responda a pergunta. Você e eu sabemos que você esta somente evitando o tópico, mestre dos cactos e todas as plantas do deserto." Naruto incitou.

Gaara engoliu com dificuldade, geralmente ele tinha evitado com sucesso esse tópico durante as vezes precedentes que eles tinham jogado esse jogo estúpido de perguntas, mas não essa noite. Naruto parecia determinado a descobrir a verdade. "Bem, tem uma pessoa que é legal o bastante."

"Ela é bonita?" Naruto perguntou balançando suas sobrancelhas.

"Er, bonita não é realmente uma boa descrição," Gaara respondeu. Naruto bufou, querendo mais, então Gaara continuou, "É mais forte que bonito, mas eu suponho que é atrativo também."

Naruto era razoavelmente certo que ele não conseguiria arrancar um nome de Gaara, na maior parte por que era famoso por sua intromissão. Naruto era de longe conhecido como a pessoa que tinha chamado Sakura para um milhão de encontros horrivelmente ruins depois que as coisas não tinham funcionado entre eles. Naruto era a coisa mais distante de um cupido que uma pessoa podia ser, mas ele ainda gostava de brincar de casamenteiro. "Me fale mais sobre sua garota misteriosa."

Gaara pensou por um momento, "Bem..." seguindo por uma pausa significante, "tem..." seguido por um silencio um pouco hesitante, "Tem uma risada infecciosa, uma que me faz querer sorrir todas as vezes que eu ouço."

"É uma proeza," Naruto disse a seu amigo com um sorriso torto, "Ela deve ser bem incrível."

"Sim, é," Gaara murmurou antes de continuar sua descrição do seu parceiro dos sonhos. Propositalmente evitou qualquer uso da palavra 'ela' e continuou. "Essa pessoa também tem um grande senso de humor, e esse olhos claros como cristais então eu sei que _eles _me capturaram. Eu sempre posso dizer pelos olhos de alguém se eles me pegaram ou não. Essa pessoa também é uma excelente ninja, e tem esse cabelo...que meio que me lembra de campos de girassóis, especialmente desde que é bem pontudo, bem como as pétalas."

Em pensar que uma vez que Gaara começasse ele pudesse falar tanto, Naruto pensou, mas após ouvir a descrição de Gaara, Naruto encolheu-se, "Kami-sama, você não esta cobiçando Temari, está?"

Os olhos de Gaara se arregalaram, percebendo que sua descrição de seu parceiro dos sonhos poderia ser interpretada como sendo sua própria irmã, "Não! Absolutamente não, Naruto, que tipo de pessoa você acha que eu sou?"

"O estranho, excêntrico tipo. Mas realmente, meio que faz sentido de um estranho, torto modo. Ela é uma das poucas pessoas que você se importa profundamente."

"Mas não como _isso_," Gaara replicou com um alto bufo irritando,"Nunca, NUNCA, como isso."

"Sim, obviamente. Então você gosta de algum loiro estranho, que gosta de contar piadas, com senso de humor," Naruto recapitulou. "Eu nunca imaginei que esse fosse o seu tipo. Eu estava pensando mais pela linha de uma kunoichi de uma linhagem escura,com sede de sangue, com propensão para armadilhas, ou talvez alguém como Anko. Eu acreditaria completamente se você tivesse dito que gosta de alguém como Anko."

Gaara simplesmente deixou seus olhos retratarem a aversão pela idéia, sem necessidade de uma resposta verbal. De uma linhagem escura, com sede de sangue, esse definitivamente não era o tipo de Gaara.

"Então, porque você não chegou nessa menina ainda?" Naruto perguntou, mais uma vez balançando suas sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Essa pessoa não estaria interresada em alguém como eu," foi a resposta sucinta que Naruto recebeu do Kazekage. Ela caiu para fora da boca de Gaara rápida e asperamente, e Naruto viu a dor nos olhos do seu amigo.

"Aw, não diga isso, você é um cara maravilhoso, qualquer garota teria sorte em ter você." Naruto disse, juntando isso ao seu sorriso mais desarmaste, esperando animar o agora deprimido Gaara. Ele não tinha tido a intenção de abrir uma caixa de coisas ruins, mas aparentemente ele tinha feito. Naruto só queria perturbar Gaara sobre ser um virgem, não fazê-lo se sentir mal por estar sozinho. "Você realmente devia perguntar antes de assumir que alguém não esta interessando," Naruto tentou.

Para evitar mais uma conversa sobre o tópico, o Kazekage presenteou seu amigo com uma nova pergunta, "Você já esteve apaixonado?"

Aquela era uma pergunta um pouco pesada, uma de que Naruto não estava certo de como responder, na maior parte porque ele não queria responder. Gaara e Naruto tinha vindo jogando esse jogo de perguntas por anos, e isso era somente um divertimento natural entre amigos. Como Gaara, Naruto respeitava a regra mais importante do jogo deles, ser honesto, e nunca tinha quebrado essa regra.

Naruto decidiu-se por um, "Sim."

Gaara opôs-se com um, "Quem?"

"Por favor, não me faça falar sobre isso, " Naruto se defendeu suavemente. "Eu vou deixar você perguntar qualquer outra coisa sobre isso, somente não quem."

Gaara suspirou, "Você alguma vez a disse?"

O homem loiro balançou a cabeça, "Não, morreu quando eu era um adolescente, vingando algo que eu nunca entendi. Tinha ido muito antes que eu percebesse o que eu estava sentindo. Eu era novo e estúpido."

"Bem, você ainda é relativamente novo _e_ relativamente estúpido," Gaara brincou. Uma coisa legal era que o Kazekage tinha formado um senso de humor com o passar dos anos, um que ele atribuía a Naruto mais do que qualquer coisa.

Os lábios de Naruto formaram um pequeno rosnado quando ele encarou a pilha de areia, "Você não é um amigo legal."

"Não, eu sou um amigo honesto," Gaara ofereceu, "Por que você ainda é razoavelmente idio..."

Naruto jogou subitamente outra pedra em Gaara, essa passando pela areia e atingindo o outro homem na parte de trás da cabeça. "Minha vez," ele resmungou quando obteve sucesso em silenciar Gaara. "Qual o nome da garota que você gosta?"

Naruto tinha terminado o jogo, porque Gaara tinha realmente irritado-o. Ela sabia que Gaara não queria lhe dizer essa parte da informação, então era o objetivo numero um de Naruto descobrir a identidade da loira misteriosa que Gaara gostava.

"Não há uma garota," Gaara resmungou, mais uma vez sendo invejosamente franco com Naruto.

Naruto alguma vezes odiava o jogo de pergunta deles, por que as respostas de Gaara eram tão enigmáticas, ou nessa caso um chute no traseiro. "Você já me disse que estava interessado em alguém, então ou você mentiu sobre aquilo ou esta mentindo sobre isso, qual deles?"

"Nenhum."

Naruto desejou que pudesse se estender até Gaara e estrangular seu amigo. "_É _um ou outro, tem que ser."

Gaara ficou de pé e espanou suas calças delicadamente. Olhando longamente para Naruto e deixando um suspiro escapar de seus lábios, o Kazekage começou a andar de volta para vila. "Eu não estou mentindo Naruto, não há uma garota. Não tem que ser um ou outro, a resposta para sua pergunta é simples: não há nenhuma garota, nenhuma mulher, nenhum. Entendeu?"

Naruto balançou sua cabeça em resposta e se acomodou na areia, olhando Gaara continuar a ir. O shinobi da folha rosnou sob sua respiração e gritou no cabeça vermelha que regressava, "Eu vou olhar as estrelas um pouco, vou voltar em algumas horas."

"Claro, o que quer que seja," Gaara respondeu enquanto continuou a andar para longe.

Antes de ir dormir Gaara passou uns bons trinta minutos somente sentado na borda da sua cama com o olhar distante, em nada em particular. As vezes Naruto ia um pouco fundo demais, tanto que o machucava, como ele estava machucado agora. Gaara enterrou-se sobre o leve cobertor da sua cama, esperando que talvez o sono fizesse tudo desaparecer.

O kazekage acordou com sua areia de deslocando nervosamente ao redor dele, agitando e formando uma barreira diretamente acima dele. O que era isso? Uma tentativa de assassinato? Havia definitivamente alguém capturado na areia que pairava acima dele.

"Chame essa sua maldita areia," veio uma voz familiar abafada pelos grânulos da barreira de areia.

Gaara resmungou quando os grãos silvaram e caíram longe do corpo de seu amigo, escorregando de volta para o jarro que estava apoiado na cabeceira da cama de Gaara. "Por que você causou isso? Eu conheço o seu chakra, então não deveria ter atacado você."

Naruto não respondeu a isso, ele somente olhou irritado para Gaara, o líder da areia viu o azul brilhante e profundo dos olhos de Naruto o encarando na pouca luz do quarto. Gaara quase perguntou de novo, mas Naruto sentou ao lado da cama e deixou escara um suspiro profundo.

"Eu vim aqui pra dizer a você que eu não sou estúpido," Naruto começou. "Você pensa que eu sou um lerdo, mas eu não sou. Eu posso não ser tão esperto quanto você, Kakashi, ou Shikamaru, mas eu não sou um idiota."

"Não, você não é um idiota," Gaara murmurou, realizando que a sua provocação devia ter realmente chateado Naruto mais cedo.

Naruto inclinou-se sobre Gaara e rosnou, forçando Gaara a deitar-se contra o travesseiro enquanto Naruto o capturou. "Não, você não entendeu, eu disse que eu não sou um idiota."

"Você deve ser um idiota, por que eu já disse a você que você não é um idiota," Gaara sibilou de volta. Ele não estava pegando o que Naruto estava dizendo, então isso o fez responder irritadamente.

"NÃO!" Naruto rangeu através de seus dentes, segurando os ombros de Gaara e enfiando as suas unhas na pele do kage enquanto tentava fazer o seu ponto, "Eu NÃO sou um idiota. Você não entendeu _isso_, você não entendeu. Eu realmente entendo, você não sabe o quanto eu _entendo_."

Gaara estava quieto, ele não sabia o que dizer, por que não importava o quanto Naruto afirmava que ele entendia, o que quer que fosse que ele entendesse, era Gaara que não entendia o que Naruto queria dizer com isso.

O tom de Naruto estava lento e macio, "Existem duas pessoas que você conhece que são descritas com cabelo loiro espetado. Tanto quanto eu sei, de acordo com o que você disse, Temari e seu pequeno rabo-de-cavalo pontiagudo não é o que você quer, então, aparentemente eu sou. Eu peguei isso, eu entendi logo depois que você saiu. Eu posso ser um pouco devagar para funcionar, mas eu eventualmente chego lá."

"Naruto..."

O homem loiro interrompeu seu amigo, "Você esta interessado em algum loiro de cabelo pontudo, que não é uma garota, então eu estou consideravelmente certo de que isso deixa você comigo. O que você não sabe é que _você _é um idiota, mais do que eu."

O aperto nos ombros de Gaara enfraqueceu e Naruto se inclinou mais para baixo, tão perto de Gaara que o Kazekage podia sentir o suave padrão da respiração úmida em seus lábios quanto Naruto continuou seu pouco divertido discurso, "Você é um idiota, por que você deveria ter me dito."

Gaara podia sentir cada simples palavra que Naruto tinha falado, e ele podia definitivamente sentir Naruto quando o shinobi da folha colocou seus lábios na fenda da própria boca de Gaara. O contato era gentil e morno e fez cada polegada da pele de Gaara se arrepiar quando Naruto o beijou.

Naruto se afastou, e Gaara murmurou, "Minha vez, minha pergunta."

Naruto assentiu ligeiramente e esperou a pergunta de seu amigo.

"Agora, você esta solitário?" Gaara perguntou.

Naruto balançou sua cabeça num sim, então num não, então se acalmou e somente encarou os olhos de Gaara. "Eu estava solitário, sim, mas eu acho que agora depende de você. Minha vez, minha pergunta."

Gaara alcançou e acariciou a bochecha de Naruto, e assentiu, deixando Naruto saber que ele estava pronto.

Naruto estremeceu ligeiramente e escolheu olhar o travesseiro de Gaara em vez de diretamente para Gaara quando suavemente balbuciou, "Eu vou ficar solitário?"

O tom de dor na voz tremida de Naruto doeu no coração de Gaara. Naruto realmente era um idiota se ele pensava que Gaara o deixaria se sentir solitário novamente. "Nunca mais...nunca, nunca mais," o Kazekage sussurrou quando puxou Naruto para outro beijo.

* * *

N/T: Oieee, espero que tenham gostado!

Pra aqueles que estão acompanhando "Unrequited" não se preocupem que o capitulo novo já vai chegar! XD

Ja ne.


End file.
